


Christmas Light Extravaganza

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Dean go to look at Christmas lights.





	Christmas Light Extravaganza

“This car is too noisy to be driving down these fancy streets, Dean!” you argued, knowing that your boyfriend would be upset but you didn’t care. The Impala was too loud and you just knew it was going to bother the nice families in these nice (like, _really_ nice) houses. Who knows, one of them might call the cops for a noise complaint from the engine.

“You shut your mouth, Y/N,” Dean replied, half-teasing but half-serious. His relationship with the damn car was too much sometimes.

You harrumphed, snuggling farther back down into the blanket you’d brought with you. It just so happened that your most recent case, the one that you and the boys had finished up earlier in the day, was in Dallas. You had read somewhere that some of the most extravagant Christmas lights could be found in one of the rich neighborhoods, with house after house paying professionals thousands of dollars to outdo their neighbors.

What you wouldn’t give to have that kind of money to blow on Christmas lights…

When you’d mentioned the Christmas Light Extravaganza to Dean, he insisted that the two of you go for a drive to look at them. You were excited, sure, but now that you were in the ritzy neighborhood, you only wanted to hide at the volume of Baby’s engine.

Dean sighed next to you, pulling over to a side street and parking. “Okay, come on…” he said, opening the door. You stayed where you were, wrapped under the blanket and looking at him like he was crazy. Sure, it was Texas, so it wasn’t _that_ cold outside, but there was no way you were going to walk for blocks just to look at Christmas lights!

“Dean, no,” you started your argument. “I don’t have warm shoes on, let alone a good enough jacket!”

Dean closed his door, walking around to open yours. “Don’t you trust me, Y/N?”

His green eyes could get you to do anything, you were sure of it. You sighed, pushing the blanket to one side before taking his offered hand and getting out of the car. Dean grinned, tucking you under his arm and leading you down the street, the Christmas lights around you bright enough that it may as well be daytime.

You were so busy looking at the elaborate set up of one house that you didn’t notice where Dean was leading you until he stopped. “Two please,” he said, drawing your eyes to what he was doing. 

In front of you were two enormous horses, tied up to a white carriage decorated in garland. The man Dean was talking to (and giving a huge wad of money to) was dressed like he stepped out of the 1800s as a chauffeur, top hat and all. Money in his hand, he guided you and Dean into the carriage, handing you a huge, warm blanket.

Before you knew it, you were being driven down the street in the horse-drawn carriage, cuddled against Dean’s side. 

“Is this better than driving around in Baby?” Dean asked you, a tease in his voice. You grinned, looking from the Christmas lights all around you to him. 

“This is perfect, thank you Dean.”

Dean pulled you in for a kiss, your cold noses pressing together. When you pulled away, you leaned your head into his shoulder, safe and warm in Dean’s arms as you took in the sights of the holiday all around you, happiness warm in your belly.


End file.
